


God Complex

by Pretending2BeMe



Category: The Professionals
Genre: M/M, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-26
Updated: 2015-01-26
Packaged: 2018-03-09 05:48:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3238583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pretending2BeMe/pseuds/Pretending2BeMe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No one chooses whether they live or die...</p>
            </blockquote>





	God Complex

**Author's Note:**

> A missing scene from DIAG.

Bodie knew he shouldn’t be there but he couldn’t stay away.

It was the middle of the night and no amount of rank pulling or concession to circumstance would have allowed Bodie entrance to the hospital, much less to Doyle at such an hour. So, it was through the back entrance, through the stores and the laundry, past the morgue that froze his blood, up the service stairs and through a window that led Bodie to the small platform above Doyle’s hospital room.

He didn’t know how long he’d been standing there but his hands were starting to burn from his grip of the metal handrail. The feeling comforted Bodie; the physical pain somehow soothing the emotional one.

As Bodie stood there high above Doyle, hearing the whoosh-clunk of the ventilator and watching his partner’s chest rise and fall he began to feel as if an invisible thread was connecting them. As Bodie slowed and intensified his breathing to match that of his partner he felt the strand thicken to become a rope. It was as if Bodie could somehow _feel_ Doyle pulling him towards him; dragging him into his subconscious. Would it be possible for Bodie to push his strength into him? Could he give him the will that the doctors said he needed to live?

Bodie wasn’t sure if he believed what Dr Seigel had said about Doyle needing to choose life over death. No one _chose_ whether they died, it was just something that _happened_ to you; one minute you were going about your daily business and the next you were in a box. No choice, no decision, it just happened. But, if by some crazy chance the good doctor was right, then surely that choice could be influenced in some way.

Now, any sort of belief in an almighty power; a God if you like, had long-since left Bodie. But, in that precise moment, standing there in the half-light high above Doyle, with the faint burning of that invisible rope in his chest, Bodie could almost feel what it was like to believe in such an authority. The slower he breathed the more he felt the fibres of connection grow and the more the idea grew. He began to wonder how it would feel to wield that much power over someone, to have that influence over life and death; to actually _be_ God.

Bodie stood there, arms splayed, hands gripping the rail, eyes fixed on the man below. _Come on then, if this is a choice, I am the one that’s gonna make it_ ; _not you, Me_ thought Bodie; almost daring God to stop him.

 Y _ou feel that Doyle? That’s me that is. Your mate, your partner, your lover, your life. Right now, I’m all you’ve got so grab the rope and hang on. I’m taking control Doyle. I’m making the choice. You are going to live._

Bodie could feel his energy, his strength, his _soul_ flowing through him; out of him and along the tether that linked him to Doyle.

_Come on Doyle, take it. Take it you bastard._

For one insane second that Bodie would never admit to, he felt as if he was being lifted upwards. Up and over the room, over Doyle, over _everything_ ; his energy and power flooding the space below and funnelling itself into Doyle.

In that one second, that one _heartbeat,_ he felt as if he could actually _see_ all that energy, all that power, all that _life_ entering Doyle like electricity sparking from its cable.

He felt as if he could do _anything_ , _be_ anything, _control_ anything. He truly felt as if he did have the power over life and death.

As fiercely as it started, the feeling left him; the rope snapped and Bodie fell. He dropped to his knees, gasping for air; his hands falling from the rail, his heart hammering and his chest burning.

After a minute or two, Bodie had recovered himself enough to stand and look down to where his partner lay. Bodie scanned the room; everything was as it should be, as it always was. No destruction, no fire, no brimstone, just hospital machinery and Doyle. No, wait one thing _was_ different,

Doyle was conscious.

The End

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
